


Kei's Happy, Sexy Adventures

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Glory Hole, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Slime, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: The life of an adventurer is full of ups and downs. But one thing's for certain. Kei's never going to be without someone to fuck her for long.
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**A Relaxing Night**

Kei sighed as she stepped through her front door. Wow, it was nice to get back home. Home, where the rest of the party wouldn’t encourage her to protect their squishy insides with her face. Home, where she wasn’t going to be sleeping underneath a tree that concentrated the rain into a steady flow that was always right above her face no matter where she moved her bedroll. _Home_.

“Hey, Sam?” Kei called out, stepping out of her boots and stretching. “You still u-gh!”

As soon as Kei entered the main room of her apartment, she was knocked to the floor by something soft and squishy and heavy dropping from above the doorframe. It would have been painful, if Kei wasn’t so tough. As it was, she just squeaked in a way that she would swear she never, _ever_ sounded like.

“Sam, that better be you,” Kei managed to get out, as she felt the mass on top of her start to wiggle underneath her clothes. “Because if this, ah, is, oh, some- ap!”

Well, either this was Sam, or some lecherous slime had managed to replace Sam. And managed to get the exact same shade of green Sam had in their pseudopods. Given those odds…

“Man, Sam,” Kei gasped, feeling arousal building and building inside of her as Sam slithered underneath her clothes and started rubbing against her bare skin, “how did you know I needed this?”

As if Kei didn’t have sex with Sam every time she came home from a journey out into the wild. Or when she was home for longer than a few days. Or when she was feeling bored.

Sam wetly chortled, their voice the same wet gurgle that it always was. Kei twisted around so she had something better to look at then the floor she hadn’t swept in the past… three years. Sam loomed above her, their main mass half on her and half on either side of her, pressing against the floorboards. Some eyes formed and looked down at her, and Kei could smell the pheromones that indicated that Sam was getting turned on. Or, at least, as turned on as a human could understand a slime’s moods and needs.

“Okay,” Kei said, smiling as she moved her hands away from her body, “let’s do this thing.”

Sam was already moving, not actually needing Kei to voice her approval. Not when they could already feel her cock getting hard, or her nipples getting stiff. They pushed out some of their mass and pressed down on Kei’s hands, secreting that glue-like stuff that would keep her wrists right there no matter how much she tried to pull away.

Assuming that Kei didn’t put any actual effort into pulling away, of course. The stuff was strong, but it wasn’t strong enough to stop a woman who could break a minotaur’s arm. Not unless Sam glued down Kei’s entire body, which would require her to get completely naked so her clothes didn’t get wrecked.

Kei could actually see her clothes, floating around a bit through Sam’s semi-transparent mass. And even better she could _feel_ Sam moving against her body. And it felt so good.

And then, once Sam was underneath her clothes, they started to pour more and more of himself down, making her clothes stretch and stretch. There was a ripping sound, as everything that Kei was wearing was torn into dozens of fragments. Kei giggled, looking down at her pale, naked body, although it was pretty green-tinted.

“Gosh, and that was my last set of clothes,” Kei lied. “I’m going to have to go down to the marketplace stark naked and buy some new ones.” She shivered and her cock throbbed at the thought of doing just that. “What a horrible thing you just did, Sam.”

There was the acrid stink of amusement from Sam, and a pseudopod extended from the main mass to tap Kei’s lying mouth. She smirked, and then shivered. Sam was really starting to work her over. And it was feeling _really_ good. Even more than it already had, and it was making Kei feel so, so… completely and utterly turned on and needing some sex.

“Okay, come on,” Kei moaned, bucking her hips back and forth as much as she could. “Gods, do you know how horny I am? Come on and _fuck_ me, Sam!”

Kei could already feel Sam starting to rub against her ass. She moaned, trying to press against the tendril of slime more firmly. Her cock was achingly stiff now, pointing straight up and feeling wonderful as Sam wrapped more slime around and started massaging the entire length.

The only part of Kei’s body that wasn’t covered by now was her head. Everything below her neck was covered by Sam’s mass, and almost all of it was getting stimulated. Gods, Sam knew Kei’s every weak point, and could make her feel so _good_ so easily.

Which was a good thing, given her sex drive. Kei had never gotten so horny that she had wandered the streets buck naked, looking for someone who was up for fucking or getting fucked by an amazingly beautiful (and not at all stick-thin, no matter what His Stuck-Upness said) adventurer, but she had gotten pretty close a time or two. Especially after she found out that whoever she had grabbed for the night hadn’t been able to keep up with her and could only last for one or two orgasms, leaving Kei with a rock hard dick, an empty ass and a _need_.

So it was a damn good thing that Sam could give Kei what she needed, even if they wasn’t quite as randy as Kei was most of the time. And if Kei was really lucky, they hadn’t been getting anything while she was away, meaning that they would have a ton of lust to work out on her yielding body, over and over again.

“Come on, fuck me, Sam,” Kei moaned, twisting around as much as she could while stuck underneath Sam’s mass. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can!”

Kei had about three seconds to realize that maybe that hadn’t been the best possible thing to say. Then Sam rammed a pseudopod into her ass. Kei’s eyes crossed, and her cock throbbed, a fountain of white suddenly appearing around the tip of her dick, before Sam started forcing it back down onto her skin.

Sam was traveling _deep_ inside of Kei’s ass. Really, really deep. She moaned, feeling them moving past her prostate, and then they started to expand. They started to get really, really big, filling up every inch of Kei’s insides, not leaving her a single bit untouched. And it felt _good_. It felt super good, and Kei started to burble as her sensitive ass was thoroughly stimulated by her slime friend.

And Sam wasn’t even close to done. They was playing with the rest of Kei’s body as well. Her dick was enveloped from top to bottom, and was getting squeezed down. There was no up and down, back and forth, like if Kei was (just hypothetically, of course) fucking the beautiful elven maiden who was going to be a virgin sacrifice for one of the interchangeable dark cults. It was just pure kneading, from top to bottom. It wasn’t something that would make Kei cum on her own, but combined with everything else, it was doing a _great_ job.

And there were also her breasts, rounding out Kei’s really sensitive spots. She didn’t have the biggest boobs in the world… or in the city… or in the apartment building, but when she had met that biomancer, she had forked over a whole lot more money for them to generate some more nerve endings in the boobs they was developing on her. And that had been gold _well_ spent. Her breasts felt so _good_ as Sam played with them. Kneading and squeezing them, flicking and pinching her nipples, there were so many wonderful things happening to her breasts, and they felt almost as good as her ass did right now.

“Gonna cum,” Kei moaned, eyes crossing as she felt her body get toyed with. “Gonna cum, Sam, gonna cum now!”

After that, actual words stopped coming from Kei’s lips. It was just moaning and groaning and incoherent fragments of words. Kei gasped, looking down at her body, and seeing her dick standing proudly upright as it twitched and quivered, semen flowing out of her balls, through her dick and into Sam.

Who then promptly started working the cum through their body back down onto her, because Sam _really_ didn’t like feeling that sort of thing inside of them. Kei wiggled a bit, feeling the cum getting pressed against her skin. Man, she _knew_ what she was going to end up looking like by the time she and Sam were done. It was a good thing there was a bath house nearby, because Kei was going to end up looking _messy_.

Thoughts about making a mess in the bathhouse were forced to the back of Kei’s mind as Sam kept on fucking her. The slime was really stirring up her ass, shrinking and retracting before slamming back inside of her and filling her up all over again. It felt _great_ , and if Kei’s wrists weren’t glued to the floor, she would have been thrashing around, humping up and down and probably destroying every single stick of furniture in the room by accident as she tried to cope with the pleasure washing through her body.

Kei sniffed. She could smell how turned on Sam was getting to. They was probably going to cum soon as well. And there was only one possible target for them to aim at. Kei smiled, and closed her eyes, wondering just what part of her body Sam was going to hit with their sticky, sweet white cum.

“Come on, buddy,” Kei said, her voice wobbling and uneven as she got fucked, “I know you want to cum. Don’t hold back. Cum on me wherever you want to. Cum all over my body. Do it, Sam, come on, _do it_.”

And Sam did it. Kei moaned, feeling Sam’s obviously inhuman cum getting pumped onto her body. Kei had gotten fucked by a lot of different races and gotten the chance to examine a lot of different kinds of cum. And she had to say that she thought that slime cum was one of her top five. Nice and sticky, so it really clung to her skin, there was a whole lot of it, so Kei could really get covered and stuffed with it, and it even smelled and tasted nice, too.

Kei had thought that her ass was already stuffed with slime. But now she realized that there was still a whole lot more cum that could be pumped into her. She moaned, her head lifting up and then falling back down, hips jerking as she felt hot, sticky cum filling up her insides and making her feel so _full_. It felt like her stomach should be bulging, with as much cum as Sam was pumping into her.

“Oh yes,” Kei moaned, her eyes rolling upwards in her head, “oh yes, Sam, just like that, thank you, Sam, yes!”

And Sam didn’t stop fucking Kei. And she didn’t _want_ them to stop. She might have just cum, but her cock was still as hard as a rock, and she still needed a whole lot more fucking. And Sam was just the slime to make her feel so, so good.

Sam kept on fucking her, playing with her entire body. Kei looked down as Sam started to creep up her neck, coming closer and closer to her face. She opened her mouth wide, and not just because she was panting like an overheated dog. Like a _bitch_ in heat, that was a whole lot more accurate. Especially since Kei had done a pretty unorthodox method to recruit that tribe of lupins to help fight the Slightly Mad Necromancer of the Black Hills.

Kei opened her mouth and let Sam creep in, starting to fill her up from both ends. Sam had a… taste. Even with all the things that Kei had eaten over the years, she had never found anything that tasted quite like a slime did. It wasn’t exactly bad, it wasn’t exactly good, it wasn’t really sweet, it wasn’t really sour. It was just whatever a slime tasted like. And Kei had put a lot weirder things into her mouth, and only some of them had been on a dare or when she was drunk.

“Mmph mmrr fffflffm,” Kei said as Sam pressed her tongue down against her lower jaw. Then she started giving the pseudopod the best blowjob that she could.

And Kei knew how to give pretty good blowjobs. How to properly suck a cock, even if it was slightly squishy like the one currently filling her mouth. And starting to press against her throat.

Sam wasn’t being terribly gentle with her body. And that was alright with Kei. She didn’t mind being treated like this. Like she was being used. Sam could fuck her throat, fuck her ass, play with her boobies, and Kei would enjoy every single second of it. She started to rock back and forth against Sam, feeling the pleasure spreading through her as they made her throat bulge outwards.

Kei could feel Sam pushing her thighs apart. She spread them as widely as she could, and then felt more of that glue-like stuff making her ankles stick to the floor. Boy, Kei realized that she must be looking _really_ lewd right now. And that _really_ wasn’t a problem for her. It wasn’t as if anybody was going to be coming in right now anyway. Not that Kei would have a problem with that, either, unless it was Dennis finally figuring out the scam Kei and Sam were pulling on them.

Kei panted as she felt Sam pushing into her, filling her ass and her mouth up. She was going to cum again. She wondered how many more orgasms she still had inside of her. Enough, hopefully. There was a _need_ churning inside of Kei’s belly, a horny, insistent need that she get fucked and fucked and cum over and over again.

And Sam was cumming as well. Kei moaned, feeling more of the slime’s semen getting pumped onto her body. It was so thick and sticky, covering her torso and looking pretty odd underneath Sam’s green mass. But it felt so good. And _that_ was enough to send Kei over the edge, more jets of cum shooting out from her dick, only to almost instantly get spread across her body.

Kei panted, trembling in her bonds as she got fucked. If she was able to speak, she would have been screaming out about how good she felt. Hey, maybe that was why Sam was fucking her mouth, so that the neighboring apartments didn’t have to hear her. People could get so _whiny_ about being woken up at midnight by a cute adventurer cumming her head off as she got fucked.

Kei’s lungs were burning, and her shoulders were shaking as she breathed in and out, getting as much air into her lungs as she could. Sam was big inside of her throat, but they wasn’t _that_ big. They wasn’t so big that Kei couldn’t breathe. Instead, they was just filling her up in the absolutely _perfect_ way, a way that made her feel so good as she got used and fucked and covered in sticky, sticky semen.

And Sam was cumming _again_. Man, they was _really_ backed up. Not that Kei was complaining. She always thought that she looked really, really pretty with a bunch of semen on her. Her black hair, coming down to her neck, framing a face full of cum with her blue eyes blinking out from the semen covering her. Her small, pert boobies slathered in cum. And even her quite firm butt dripping with seed. Kei looked really, really cute in general, and she looked super sexy with cum on her. Everyone she had fucked or gotten fucked by agreed with that.

“Mmrgl mmpp fffff,” Kei said around the mouthful of slime she was giving a blowjob to, “Pppmmh.”

That pretty much summed it up, in Kei’s opinion.

Even though Kei’s ankles and wrists were secured to the floor, she was still thrashing around. And trying not to thrash around so much that she tore her limbs free. Or, and much worse, tore the floorboards free of the floor as she twitched around. That would be hard to get Dennis to repair like a good landlord should.

Kei’s back arched, lifting her up off of the ground, forming a flattened half-circle as she felt Sam continue to fuck her ass. It felt so _good_. Even when Kei wasn’t cumming, there was still a steady leak coming from her cock.

Sam was making her ass feel so _good_. Kei couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have the slime expanding and shrinking and thrusting back and forth inside of her. If her mouth wasn’t filled, then she would have been whimpering and whining and making all kinds of lewd sounds as she got fucked over and over again. As it was, she was making those sounds around the fairly effective gag in her mouth.

And, again, Sam was cumming. They was cumming a _lot_ tonight. Tomorrow _,_ Kei was going to have to ask them just what they had been doing while she was gone to get himself so worked up. She was getting covered in semen, inside and out. She could feel the cum leaking out of her ass and getting pumped into her belly. And it felt so good. It was so _hot_ , and just like the stimulation and teasing of her boobs and dick, it was a wonderful addition to the way her ass was getting fucked.

Kei looked up at the ceiling, eyes crossed. She could feel all of her cares and worries and tension getting fucked right out of her, not leaving room for anything else but cock and cum. And it was a _great_ feeling. Really, really great. And really, really messy, but that was a problem for tomorrow. And maybe for someone else.

Kei twitched around on the floor, feeling yet another orgasm welling up inside of her. Orgasm number three. Or maybe it was number four. Oh, who cared, it all felt so good anyways! Just so long as she got to cum again. And then get her cum smeared across her belly or her thighs or her dick or wherever Sam pushed it.

There was only one thing that could have made this all better. A bit of spanking. But despite how awesome of a fuckbuddy Sam was, that just wasn’t able something they was able to do very well. But Kei was an understanding girl, who always made sure that people agreed with her over how even-tempered and calm she was. She could always go get spanked tomorrow, maybe while dressed up as a maid or something.

Kei was feeling great, but she was also starting to feel tired. It had been a long day, and this was some pretty rough, and very enjoyable, sex. She wasn’t sure how many more orgasms she had in her, even though she was still feeling pretty turned on. And there was how much longer Sam could last as well. They just wasn’t as horny as Kei was, though not many people _were_. Well, this had still been a _great_ welcome home present.

This time, when Kei came, her cock started to go limp. She sighed, but couldn’t feel _too_ bad over it. It had still been a good orgasm, after all. A really good one, on the heels of plenty more.

Kei felt good. She felt really good. And really tired. Should she go to sleep right here on the floor? Well, it sure sounded a lot easier than literally crawling into bed, which would be the only other option.

Then Kei felt Sam coil around her and start to tug her forward. She moved her head as much as she felt able to, and saw that they was dragging her through the main room of the apartment, towards the small, curtained alcove that held her bed.

“Oh, you’re,” Kei yawned deeply, “such a good friend, Sam.” She blinked and yawned again. “I’ve got some souvenirs for you in my pack. I’ll show them to you,” another yawn, even deeper this time. Kei closed her eyes and didn’t bother to open them, “to you tomorrow, alright?”

Kei felt herself get lifted up and slid into bed, still wrapped up in Sam’s slimy embrace. It felt nice. It felt really, really nice. Sadly, Kei was so tired that she could only appreciate the feeling for a few seconds before she went right to sleep.

Kei thought that every homecoming should be celebrated like this.


	2. Making Money And Having Fun

**Making Money And Having Fun**

  
“What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to _do_?” Dennis moaned, pacing back and forth and worrying at the hem of his robe. “What am I supposed to do about a werewolf, Kei?” He asked, glancing at the woman leaning against the counter. “I can’t pay him off. Not with what he’s demanding.”  
  
“Fight him off?” Kei asked with a shrug.  
  
Dennis looked at her like she had grown a second head. The color seemed to drain out of his already pale face and his Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily.  
  
“F-Fight!” Dennis squeaked, looking like a mouse face to face with a cat. “I-I’m running a restaurant here, not a retired adventurer’s club.” That made him take a second look at her. “But you are…”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Kei said with a smile, pushing herself off of the counter. “I’ll charge half of what he’s extorting from you to take care of the problem.”  
  
“Half?” Dennis muttered to himself, looking back behind the bar at where he kept the moneybox. “That’s…” Kei didn’t need to say anything more, since she _knew_ what conclusion Dennis would arrive at. “Fine, I can do half.” He drew himself up (and was still shorter than Kei.) “On completion, though.”  
  
“Fine, fine, I’ll be back when I’m done,” Kei said, waving her hand around and smirking. Hooked, netted, landed. “See you then.”  
  
Kei started whistling to herself as she stepped out into the city streets. Well, there was a nice hunk of money in the bag. Now all she had to do was, heh, take care of the trouble.  
  
And there she was, pacing back and forth in the alley behind Dennis’s place. She looked up as Kei entered and her lips drew back from the multitude of sharp teeth. She really was quite big, even for a werehyena. And quite naked too, though the grey and white fur all over her body did a pretty good job of covering everything that needed covering. More or less. Was it any wonder that Dennis had gotten both species and gender mixed up?  
  
“Well?” She asked, her voice a harsh, inhuman growl. It sent tingles up and down Kei’s spine. “What’s the news?”  
  
“He went for it,” Kei said, stretching and working some of the stiffness out of her limbs. “Didn’t even quibble.” She smirked and got closer to Simma. “You really got him worked up, huh?”  
  
“Hhmp,” Simma said with a grunt. She looked down at Kei, who didn’t even come up to her chest. “Got the money yet?”  
  
“Nah,” Kei said, running her fingers through Simma’s coarse fur. “After I take care of you.” She looked up at her and smirked. “So how about it, girlie? Want to make some noise as I… take care of you?”  
  
Simma snorted again and reached down, her claws fumbling a bit as she grabbed at Kei’s chest. That didn’t work out so well, given the size of Kei’s boobs and how Simma’s hands were made for rending, not for fondling. Of course, Kei’s boobs could be twice the size of her head and Simma would _still_ have some trouble properly appreciating them. But Kei was _still_ getting turned on at the thought of getting fucked by another monster.  
  
Also, she _liked_ these clothes which meant it was time to start getting undressed so that she could keep on wearing them later. She hadn’t yet met a were-whatever that could manage anything but shredding clothes when it came time to getting undressed, either themselves or others.  
  
Kei stepped back a bit and quickly started stripping, hopping from foot to foot as she got undressed. Simma watched intently, her overgrown clit starting to get hard and poking out from her fur. Kei licked her lips whenever she saw _that_. That was going to feel _nice_ inside of her. Really, really nice. It was a pity that it wouldn’t knot her ass like a werewolf would, but Kei was willing to make sacrifices for the greater good.  
  
“There,” Kei said after a few minutes, her clothes put up on a bin lid, away from the mud of the alley. “Are we ready to go?”  
  
Simma huffed as she looked Kei over. It was pretty obvious how turned on Kei was. The rock hard cock swinging back and forth in front of her crotch was a pretty obvious hint and the stiff nipples were also a good clue that Kei was ready to get railed.  
  
Simma stepped forward and grabbed Kei. Kei shivered as she was picked up into the air, her feet kicking a bit. Then she was pressed up against Simma’s chest. And, more importantly, something else was pressed up against _her_.  
  
“You really are ready to go, huh?” Kei moaned, feeling Simma’s massive clitoris throbbing against her thigh. “Just can’t wait to fuck a cute girl, can you?”  
  
“Really?” Simma asked, her voice a low rumble. “Where can I find one?”  
  
Kei stuck her tongue out and smacked Simma on the shoulder, for all the good _that_ would do. Then she looked down, trying to look past her own cock at the clit that was so hard and warm against her thigh. Her legs were already wrapped around Simma’s body, getting tickled by the coarse fur.  
  
Simma was adjusting Kei’s body, moving her from side to side, trying to get her clit into Kei’s ass. And Kei was doing the exact same thing, which meant that it was taking three times as long as it would have if one of them would just hold still and let the other do the work.  
  
But they finally managed it. Simma found the entrance and then _pulled_ Kei down. Kei moaned, her eyes crossing as the hot, hard clit slid into her rear. There was no need for lube, not after both all of the stuff Kei had already taken up there _and_ the lube she had applied before going to take care of Dennis’s problem.  
  
“Oh yes,” Kei moaned, a shiver running through her body as she felt the shaft inside of her. “That feels _good_ , Simma.”  
  
“Sex feeling good,” Simma muttered, her hot, rank breath puffing against Kei’s face. “Will wonders never cease.”  
  
“Hey, I’m the smartass here, not you,” Kei said, leaning backwards to cross her arms underneath her chest. “So leave the commentary to me.”  
  
Simma grunted and then lowered Kei a bit more, further along her shaft. And that felt _good_. Kei shivered and her cock throbbed, feeling her ass getting stretched out. She bit her lips, feeling the heat growing and growing inside of her. Oh, she loved this. She loved this so _much_.  
  
And it wasn’t _just_ getting fucked by a werehynea, though that was a good part of it. It was getting fucked by _monsters_. There was the vampire lady and Sam, of course, and there was the minotaur couple and, and, and… Well, as an adventurer, Kei met a _lot_ of nonhumans. And didn’t fuck _all_ of them, but at least it was a double-digit percentage of them! And there were the humans that Kei had fucked, though if they didn’t have a knot or a hypnotic gaze or whatever they obviously weren’t _nearly_ as interesting.  
  
Simma was starting to get into the swing of things, lifting Kei up and bringing her back down. Her clit was stretching Kei’s ass out nicely, and was pressing against her prostrate on every thrust. It was making Kei yelp with every time as the general pleasure would get so much _sharper_ for an instant before fading back down into just a general, amazing sensation.  
  
And it had to be feeling good for Simma, too. That was _all_ clit and Kei had been with enough ladies to know just how sensitive that part of the body could be.  
  
Kei’s breasts were bouncing around a bit as she was lifted up and down along Simma’s shaft. She let go of Simma’s shoulders and reached down to touch them, moaning as the one hand she could spare played with her brown mounds. It felt _good_ , though nowhere near as good as what was happening a bit lower down.  
  
Kei toyed with the idea of stroking her penis before deciding not to. Getting fucked in the ass felt _so_ much better anyways. Up and down, up and down, feeling that hard clit moving around inside of her rear, making Kei leak like a broken tap as she felt the pleasure building and building inside of her.  
  
Both Kei and Simma were starting to pant for breath now. It was feeling so _good_ inside of Kei and she could barely stand the feeling of her ass getting stretched out like this. She wiggled around, twitching and moaning as she got fucked _hard_ by someone twice her size and three times her weight. She looked up into Simma’s yellow eyes and could see the same pleasure that Kei was feeling in there.  
  
And Simma was still fucking her. Still lifting her up and then bringing her down. Kei was feeling nothing but pleasure, which she supposed meant that Simma was being a lot more careful with how tightly she was holding Kei than some of there werecreatures she had been. Not that Kei would say _no_ to a bit of pain, but she preferred spanking over Simma forgetting how sharp her claws were.  
  
“It’s deep,” Kei moaned, closing her eyes and shivering as she felt the pleasure rushing through her, building and building up to a point. “It’s so deep and it’s so good.”  
  
Kei _tried_ not to talk too loudly. After all, while fighting and fucking could be _pretty_ similar, especially through the other side of a wall, actually screaming out about how deep Simma was inside of her might cause a few questions to be raised about how Kei was still alive after having a werehyena dig her claws into her. Nope, Dennis, or whoever else was listening, could be satisfied with the thumping and banging sounds.  
  
Which was why Kei slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized she was about to cum. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she felt the pleasure come to a sharp point inside of her. Her dick was _throbbing_ with need and she could barely keep herself from letting go of Simma and screaming at the top of her lungs over the pleasure she felt.  
  
Kei had a _good_ orgasm. Her dick throbbed and pulsed, shooting out cum that landed on her pale belly, the white cum standing out from it. She shivered and her hands squeezed down on Simma’s fur and muscle as she wiggled around, making small, breathless sounds as the pleasure filled her up.  
  
Simma kept on fucking her through the entire orgasm, not giving Kei a moment of rest. She made a whuffling sound at the sight of Kei cumming. Her claws tightened down on Kei just a bit and kept on lifting her up and down along her clit.   
  
And Kei didn’t have any problems with that. She was still feeling _wonderful_ as she got fucked and she was ready for at least another orgasm. And hopefully Simma would last that long so that Kei could get all the pleasure she could handle.  
  
As the orgasm died down in Kei, she smiled. Her cock only went _kind_ of limp before quickly hardening back up again as Simma kept on thrusting into her. She shivered, looking up at the werehyena as the tall woman looked down at her.  
  
“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Kei asked weakly, smiling up at Simma. “Or do you need a little bit _more_?” Kei clamped down as tightly as she could around Simma’s clit.  
  
“Not done with you yet,” Simma grunted, adjusting her stance a bit to better fuck Kei. “Not by a long shot.”  
  
That was _just_ the sort of thing Kei wanted to hear. She smiled and let Simma have her way with her. And what a way it was. Simma sure knew what she was doing when it came to fucking other girls. Although Kei had a trick or two up her own sleeve as well.  
  
Like wiggling her hips from side to side. It wasn’t much, especially not with how tightly Simma was holding onto her. But it was _something_ , something that still felt really good. Kei was panting, her modest breasts jiggling as she was brought up and down along Simma’s shaft over and over again. Kei was squeezing down as tight as she could, _loving_ how tight her ass could get around the clit fucking her so _hard_.  
  
“Going to cum,” Simma muttered. “Going to cum soon.”  
  
Kei jerkily nodded. She was panting for breath and actual conversation was a bit beyond her at the moment. She looked up at Simma, seeing the same lust in her eyes that Kei was feeling. But even stronger, somehow. She mustered up the strength to contribute to the dialog.  
  
“Do it,” Kei urged, glancing down and seeing just a hint of the clit that was pumping in and out of her. “Do it, fill me up with your cum!”  
  
Simma blinked and Kei ran what she had said through her mind again. Then she blushed and looked to the side, feeling the shame at her stupidity washing over her. Okay, maybe she would be lucky and Simma would never, ever mention that to anyone ever again.  
  
And the best way to make sure that happened was to make Simma cum so _hard_ from fucking Kei’s ass that she couldn’t remember anything about the last twenty minutes but a pleasant blur. So Kei did her best to make that happen, squeezing down as tight as she could, swinging her hips as much as she could with Simma’s clit still inside of her. And, of course, looking as sexy and turned on as possible, staring up at Simma with an expression of absolute _lust_.  
  
And it worked. Simma moaned and Kei could actually feel the clit pulsing and twitching inside of her ass. Nothing more happened though, no knot and no cum. But it still felt _good_ and Kei felt her own cock twitching as the pleasure ran through her like a wild animal.  
  
Kei didn’t cum again from feeling Simma’s climax, but she still felt good enough that she didn’t mind. Especially when she reached down, wrapped her hand around her cock and gave it a few swift strokes. _That_ pushed her over the edge and Kei moaned, feeling her dick throbbing in her grip and adding to the mess of semen already on her belly. And this time, when her cock started to shrink, it stayed small. Well, Kei was feeling pretty wiped out, so that wasn’t much of a surprise.  
  
Kei looked up at Simma. And was just in time to see her shoulders sagging and some of the tension going out of her face. As much as she could tell with all of the fur and everything around Simma’s muzzle and eyes.  
  
The strength went out of Simma’s body as she came. Her hands suddenly went lax around Kei’s waist and if Kei hadn’t quickly held onto Simma’s shoulders, she would have taken a tumble down into the alley.  
  
“Whoa, hey!” Kei squeaked, her legs churning as she looked over her shoulder, “I thought you lot were supposed to be strong! Is that all you’ve got?”  
  
Simma grumbled something that Kei couldn’t understand and was, frankly, probably not in any actual language. Then she reached up and grabbed Kei’s side, the points of her claws digging into Kei’s body as she held her up. Then she _lifted_ , pulling Kei up off of her.  
  
Kei moaned at that, feeling the hard clit popping out of her rear. Man, she was _gaping_ , wasn’t she? She certainly wasn’t going to look behind her and check! She was quite fine with just feeling this _good_.  
  
“There,” Simma said, putting Kei down on the ground. Her clit was starting shrink and more or less (less, really) get covered up by her fur. “I’m done.”  
  
“Wish you could have knotted me,” Kei said quietly, rubbing at her body to get the fur off of her. “You should look into changing your body around for my sexual pleasure,” she added with a snort as she brushed herself off and made sure that none of her cum was sticking to her.  
  
“Heard someone asked you to do that,” Simma said with a grunt, looking up and down the length of the alley. “You hit ‘em.”  
  
“Well yes, that’s because my body’s perfect and amazing as is,” Kei said loftily, hitting her chest. “So why should it ever need to get changed?”  
  
Simma didn’t rise to that and Kei’s thoughts were taken up with the various changes she would like to make to her body _anyway_. Well, one day, maybe. For now, not walking around the city streets buck naked would be a good idea.  
  
“Whea,” Kei said, before swallowing and getting her voice working properly. “Well, Simma, I think we just earned our pay day.” She glanced at the back wall of the restaurant. “I’ll go back in, describe the exciting fight that made all of those sounds and split it with you. See you next month?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Simma rumbled. “Be waiting for it.”  
  
Kei smiled as she started to get dressed. Her ass was still sore and she was going to be walking funny. But that would just be some obvious proof of how hard she had fought!  
  
Yep, it sure was a hard life being an adventurer, but Kei wouldn’t live any other one.


	3. Kei and the Wall of Glory

  
It was hard for Kei to decide if she liked the money she was making off of this more than the sex she was getting. But really, was there a reason she had to choose? She could just keep on getting fucked like this _and_ go home with a purse full of sweet, jingling coins. It was upsides all around.  
  
She shivered, as much as she could in her getup. She could feel another orgasm coming on. And that _did_ have a downside. Because she couldn’t actually cum like this. The magic that was keeping her supported and fucked and feeling tingly all over was also keeping her from cumming.  
  
Kei was in the back of her favorite bar. It may not serve very good drinks and the closest it ever got to having a bard come in to sing was when someone got _very_ drunk on the booze. But Kei wasn’t for the drinks. She was here to _be_ the entertainment.  
  
She was hoisted up in the air, black bands wrapped around her neck and wrists and arms and thighs. Her arms were drawn back behind her, so far away that her fingertips couldn’t even touch each other. And the bands around her legs and ankles were keeping her up in the air so her feet were touching the ground. And the plugs in her ears and blindfold over her eyes made sure that there was absolutely nothing to distract her from her sense of touch. Or, at least, the parts of her body that should be getting touched.  
  
There were two more bands keeping Kei in place. They made sure that her ass and her mouth were right in front of the holes in the small stall she was occupying. And that there was no problem whatsoever in making sure that the dicks that were poking through the walls managed to slide right into her and fuck her.  
  
They were magic bonds, of course, designed to keep Kei or whoever more or less comfortable as she was supported in them. And to keep her from cumming. Her dick was as hard as a rock, sticking out underneath her belly as she rocked back and forth a bit. It _ached_ with how hard it was, and the constant stimulation of her prostate did nothing to ease the lust filling her.  
  
Kei wasn’t going to be cumming for hours yet, but she could still get turned on. And she was getting _very_ turned on as she got fucked, the pleasure rising and rising inside of her, growing right to the very _peak_ of what she could handle, so close that every time, she thought that this time, she _had_ to be able to cum. Only for the orgasm to die down before it really happened, leaving her with a stiff cock and a burning desire inside of her.  
  
It was awful and wonderful at the same time. When the session would finally be over, Kei would be let down, her entire body thrumming with need. And the resulting orgasm (just a few quick strokes of her cock) would be a real doozy, her balls emptying themselves all over herself or the floor.  
  
And, of course, there was all of the cum inside and on her already. The people (mostly men, a few transwomen like Kei, and, of course, nonhumans and magic users with their own wonderful ways of fucking her) say absolutely no problem with fucking Kei’s mouth or ass and leaving her with a healthy helping of cum, whether shot deep up her ass or down her throat, or onto her butt or face. Kei had been in here for an hour already and was an absolute _mess_ , with semen streaming from her rear and smeared all over her face.  
  
She was having _so_ much fun. This was an absolute blast and she wanted more and more and more. And also to cum, though Kei knew _that_ wasn’t actually happening. Even if her hands were free, she could masturbate as much as she wanted to, and she wouldn’t actually manage to cum. That was one of the reasons her hands were up behind her back, just so she couldn’t indulge that fruitless temptation.  
  
Instead, she could focus on the people fucking her. And there were a _lot_ of people fucking her. Well, just two at any one time, but there was a long line of people who were ready to fuck the anonymous pair of holes that were waiting to get stuffed by a stranger’s cock.  
  
Kei was doing a very good business back here, in the rear of the bar. There had been a steady stream of customers since the moment she had settled into the bonds. And everyone who was waiting for their turn was buying drinks from the bar, of course, as they chatted about their lives and about the slut that was taking care of them.  
  
And Kei was getting a wonderful fifty percent of the take tonight. And the barkeep couldn’t even complain about it that much (he did anyway, because he was that kind of person, but he still handed the money over), because he was doing a lot more than twice his normal custom with Kei in the gloryhole.  
  
“Mmmph,” Kei moaned around the knotted dick that was forcing her jaw open. “Mrgll.”  
  
She wondered how she was going to spend this money. A night at a higher-quality bar, where she would actually spend her time drinking and listening to music? Paying off some of her debts? Buying some new gear for her next trip out of the city and into a dungeon or bandit camp or wherever she ended up going? Well, maybe she should wait to see how much money she was actually going to get.  
  
And right now, she should focus on this guy forcing her jaw open with his knotted cock. Some kind of dog-person? Or someone who had ended up getting a pretty unusual curse or blessing? Kei wasn’t sure and she wasn’t going to go around the bar later pulling down pants to find out who had been fucking her.  
  
Kei’s holes were feeling very stretched, but it was the _good_ kind of stretched, where she got to feel _full_ at the same time. And full on a whole lot more than just dick, really, since there was so much cum inside of her as well. So far it was all human-ish cum. Apparently there weren’t any fish folk in the audience tonight, which was kind of a relief. That stuff _itched_ when it dried on her skin.  
  
Kei bobbed her head up and down as much as she could around the knotted cock. It was only a few inches either way, but it still felt pretty nice, feeling the shaft shifting around inside of her. She could feel the knot slowly deflating inside of her mouth as the wolfman or whoever was actually using her mouth had stopped cumming a while ago. There was still a _lot_ of knot left to go before it actually slipped past her teeth and back out of her mouth.  
  
Kei was fine with that, though whoever was behind him (or her, or possibly even them) might be voicing some gentle, loving encouragement to hurry the hell up and let the rest of the line have a crack at the gloryhole slut. Well, there was nothing she could do about that. Beyond giving the shaft another lick, running her tongue over the hot surface.  
  
Behind Kei, whoever was there with a standard dick was really thrusting away at her, making her rock back and forth in the harness as they slammed into her. And they were managing that through a small hole, without even the room to grab at her hips to _properly_ fuck her. It was pretty impressive, really. Kei wondered what it would be like if they actually got their hands on her to show her how they could normally fuck her.  
  
Well, that was a mystery that was never going to be answered. So far as Kei was aware, she had never meaningfully interacted with any of the people who used her services at this bar. Which was for the better, really. Kei’s sense of embarrassment and shame might be atrophied, but it was still _there_. And talking with someone who had just finished fucking her ass or mouth through a wall for pay could bring a blush to even Kei’s cheeks.  
  
A different blush than the one that was there right now, of course. Kei’s face was _very_ red where it wasn’t white with cum. She was having a good time, even (and because) of her denied orgasm. The pleasure shooting through her and making her cock strain was still _pleasure_ after all. It felt good, even though Kei was so, _so_ aware of how much better it could feel. And that it was an ultimate form of pleasure she wouldn’t be getting for a long, long time. There still had to be hours and hours to go in here.  
  
There was a long line of precum drooling from Kei’s cock, all the way down to the floor. It broke every now and then as the thrusting into her mouth or ass got particularly strong, but then it reestablished itself from the leakage occurring inside of Kei. She was just so _turned_ on and it felt so good and yet so bad at the same time. Kei was familiar with a number of sexual tortures and she thought that this one had to be the sweetest.  
  
The cock in her mouth finally slipped out between her lips. Kei’s eyes crossed as she tried to look at the shaft as it vanished through the hole, but there wasn’t time for her to really see get a good look at it. And it didn’t matter much, since a new cock was already sliding into her mouth.  
  
This one seemed like it belonged on a normal human and Kei started sucking and licking it. Her tongue twirled around the shaft, feeling it pulsing and twitching inside of her mouth already. She wondered how long it would take for them to cum and if it would be on her face or down her throat. Either one was completely fine with Kei.  
  
Kei could move her head a bit, even with all the restraints that were on her. She bobbed her head up and down along the shaft as much as she could, feeling it sliding deeper into her mouth before leaving again. What she couldn’t really do was wrap her lips around it, since the ring gag around the lower half of her face was covering them. Oh well, sacrifices had to be made.  
  
Kei’s breasts were jiggling underneath her. They were big enough to do that, but not nearly so big as to threaten to swing up and slap her in the face. And the nipples on them were _stiff_ , so stiff that Kei could get a bit of pleasure from feeling them cutting through the air as she got fucked, her body rocking back and forth in the restraints as the person behind her fucked her like a piece of meat.  
  
Which was just how Kei expected to be fucked. The people paying for this service sure weren’t expecting something soft and gentle. There was an unknown slut behind the hole and they didn’t need to care a bit about her except for how well she could get them off. That thought always sent a twisted little thrill through Kei, and heightened her own arousal.  
  
For all the good that it did. Her cock _ached_ with the long-denied orgasm and the pleasure inside of her was right on the verge of turning sour. Not that it ever would. Kei had done this often enough to know that she would be lingering right on the peak of orgasm for a long, long time and even when she came down from it, she still wouldn’t really feel _bad_. Just denied and aching and needy. All of which were fun in their own right.  
  
The cock in her mouth was moving down to her throat by now. Kei knew how to handle that, thought, and breathe in through her nose as she felt her slender neck getting stretched out by the dick. She kept her tongue going, pressing against the shaft and stimulating it as best as she could as it fucked her mouth. She hoped the person on the other side was enjoying this as much as she was.  
  
Then it was drawing out, before thrusting back in. Kei didn’t have a gag reflex anymore, so there was nothing stopping the cock from filling her up as she took the shaft all the way in, until her face was pressed right up against the wall and there was no _more_ cock to swallow. The person actually stayed like that for a second, letting Kei get the full sensation of a dick blocking up her throat and cutting off her air. It was actually fun, in small doses.  
  
As the lack of air started to make itself felt, Kei pulled back until she could breathe again. Arousal was thrumming in every part of her body and she wanted some _more_. And she didn’t care how exactly she got it.  
  
Like the dick that was cumming in her ass. Kei shivered and moaned around the gag and the cock as that happened, as her butt was once again filled up with some hot, sticky cum. It was going _deep_ inside of her, even deeper than the dick had gone. And soon it would be trickling out of her, joining all of the other cum that was streaming out of her butt and running down her thighs before dripping on the floor.  
  
Kei squeezed down as much as she could around the shaft, even as she felt it starting to shrink inside of her and slide out of her rear. Oh well, nothing good could last forever. And soon she was going to get something just as good!  
  
Kei wiggled her rear around a bit, more than ready for a new, hard dick to start thrusting into her. And as she did so, she made sure to keep on sucking the cock in front of her, bobbing up and down along it like the slut she was showing herself to be in here. And it felt so good.  
  
Kei’s dick twitched as another cock started to rub against her. She forced herself to hold still so that the unseen person could slide into her stretched, gaping ass without having to search for it. Her ass was feeling so _sensitive_ to the touch and she wanted something hot and hard thrusting away inside of it and rubbing against her prostate _now_. Was that too much to ask for, to get thoroughly fucked, over and over again?  
  
Apparently not, since that just happened. Kei moaned, feeling another hard shaft sliding deep into her rear. She couldn’t tell if there was anything unusual about it. If there was, she was sure she’d find out sooner or later as the person owning the cock fucked her with it.  
  
“Mmrll mmph mmt,” Kei said, encouraging the person behind her to really start to fuck her ass. They could go as hard and as fast as they wanted to, really hammering into her, and she wouldn’t complain.  
  
Hell, with all of the cum that was inside of her butt, they really _would_ be able to go pretty fast. Really pound Kei and stimulate her prostate. Not enough that she could cum from it, but Kei was willing to accept that loss. If it could even really be called a loss.  
  
Her fingers curled up into fists as both the person in front and behind her started to seriously fuck her, hammering away at her again and again. They were really going at it and making her swing back and forth in between them. It was hot and Kei was constantly moaning from the pleasure inside of her, growing and growing until there was nothing inside of her _but_ pleasure. There wasn’t the slightest bit of room for anything else.  
  
And she still wasn’t cumming. Her dick felt like it could break an iron bar right now, it was so hard and she could never cross that final inch into an orgasm. It was awful and wonderful and she shivered, eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the denied orgasm pulsing inside of her, tearing her up inside even as she kept on getting fucked in the exact manner she wanted to be.  
  
Her body couldn’t take it forever, and after a few gloriously awful minutes, the pleasure started to die down inside of her. Kei was still turned on, but she wasn’t _as_ turned on. Instead, she just felt her cock soften _slightly_ as she kept on rocking back and forth in the harness suspending her from the ceiling.  
  
Sweat was pouring down Kei’s face and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was having _such_ a good time and was so happy that all of this was happening to her. And it would be even sweeter when she was finally let down and could get her one and only orgasm of the night. Hopefully she would still be able to walk after that, but if not, then too bad.  
  
Things were even busier than normal tonight, it seemed, so it might be a while before things died down enough for the bartender to let her down. Man, Kei was going to be making a _ton_ of money off of all of the people who wanted to fuck her. And the thought of making money always sent a warm little tingle through her. Especially when the money was being made this way, i.e., with her not having to do anything but have fun.  
  
Man, there were more enjoyable ways to make money but not many of them.


	4. Going For A Ride

**Going For A Ride**

  
“Morning, Denryx,” Kei said, smiling up at the centaur as she shifted her pack around on her back. “Ready to go?”  
  
“Have been for hours,” Denryx grumbled, kneeling down to allow Kei to fasten her traveling pack onto the lines running down his lower body. “Humans spend too long sleeping.”  
  
Kei didn’t believe that for a second. She _knew_ her friend. If he had gotten to the city gate thirty seconds before she did, he would have been waiting for most of the day. It _really_ wasn’t worth debating over, though, so Kei climbed up onto the saddle someone had already put onto Denryx. There were no reins, of course. Most centaurs were fine with carrying people and cargo. But they went where they wanted, at the speed they wanted. And they liked to talk too, of course.  
  
“Two days to Brook Bend,” Denryx said, rising to his feet and setting down along the road, weaving past the carts that were rumbling in and out of the city. “You’re damn lucky I was going that way, too.”  
  
“Yes, Denny, thank you, Denny,” Kei said, rolling her eyes. “You’re a wonderful person and friend, Denny.”  
“And don’t you forget it,” Denryx said, chuckling with laughter. “I’ll take payment of eternal friendship in a note to the Royal Bank.”  
  
This time, Kei stuck her tongue out at Denryx, though he again didn’t notice anything. Looking out over the horizon, Kei settled back, trying to enjoy the feeling of getting her pelvis shattered by the bumping, swaying motions of a centaur at a quick trot.  
 *******  
The sun was finally setting when the two of them made camp for the night. Kei looked around the creek bank. It was a _very_ nice little spot, cute and pleasant. She knew she would sleep well, listening to the water running by next to her. She smiled and looked over at Denryx. He was stretching, obviously glad to put down the food and supplies that the two of them had brought along.  
  
“Come on,” Kei said, stretching a bit herself and trying to put her legs back together, “let’s ugh, get camp set up.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Denryx said, looking up at the tree canopy overhead. “Just a minute.”  
  
A minute ended up lasting a pretty long time and by the time that he finally started to help, there wasn’t much left to help with. Kei had her suspicions about that, but it was really hard to put into words. And since he had been the one doing all the work carrying her around, Kei decided that, for once, shutting up and not commenting would be the better idea.  
  
“Kind of a low bank, don’t you think?” Denryx asked, looking down at the nearly flat slope of grass that led to the water. “And there aren’t any trees growing here, either.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s the perfect spot,” Kei said, hammering in the last peg for her tent. “No need to find a spot or worry about something rolling around.” She opened the tent flap and tossed her bedroll inside. “Tonight’s going to be real nice, camping underneath the stars and listening to the water.”

*******

“Listen, Denny, I’m _really_ sorry,” Kei said, trying to dry out her hair. “Really, really sorry.”  
  
“Mph,” Denryx said, looking down at Kei, his thick arms crossed over the leather vest that was all he had on right now.  
  
“How was I supposed to know there was going to be a flood?” Kei said, shaking herself like a dog as she tried to dry off. “That stream must lead down from the mountains or something.”  
  
“Hmp,” Denryx said again, running a hand through his long, blonde hair. “And who’s going to pay for a new saddle?”  
  
“I am,” Kei said in a small voice. “I’ll pay for it, Denny.”  
  
“You’re damn right you are,” Denryx said with a snort, sighing and kneeling down. “And it’s not going to be some cheap saddle designed to get thrown over a village nag, got it? There’s a leatherworker I like and you’re going to be buying direct from her.”  
  
“Yes, Denny,” Kei said, shivering. She hadn’t managed to grab some of her clothing and was only wearing her top, her skirt and her shoes. That wasn’t all that much. At least she had saved the food! “So what are we going to do now?”  
  
“Keep on heading for that village,” Denryx said with a shrug. “What else can we do?”  
  
Kei looked at Denryx’s back and winced. Riding in a saddle was bad enough on her poor pelvis. Riding _bareback_? That was going to be a whole different level of discomfort.  
  
“So, um,” Kei said, coughing nervously as Denryx started to poke through what they had managed to save from the campground. “How am I going to be going with you?”  
  
“Well, since there’s so much _less_ cargo that I need to carry,” Denryx said, shooting Kei another look, “it seems like the logical answer will be for me to use these ropes to attack you to me.” He snorted. “Better than you trying to keep pace with me on foot.”  
  
Kei nodded. She didn’t quite get what Denryx was going for, but she liked to think of herself as a smart girl. She’d get it in time.

*******

Kei got it. And she was about to _get_ it, too. She looked up into the kind of rough, coarse hair underneath Denryx’s belly. Even through her clothes, it was kind of itchy. And her clothes didn’t cover nearly enough. Her arms and legs were rubbing against the hair, at least where there weren’t the leather bindings keeping her in place.  
  
“This is kind of embarrassing, Denny,” Kei shouted, her voice still a bit muffled by what she was pressed up against.  
  
“So what?” Denryx asked, starting down the road, his hooves clip-clopping against the ground. “You want to try riding bareback?”  
  
There was no good answer to that, so Kei shut up and let it happen. She shivered. Something that she hadn’t thought about before it happened was how her dick was rubbing through her skirt against Denryx’s belly.  
  
And that wasn’t the only thing like that that was happening. Kei was very, _very_ aware of her friend’s dick. It was… pressing against her, too. Denryx probably didn’t mean for it to be doing that, but that sure wasn’t stopping it from happening. Kei swallowed hard and shifted from side to side, as much as she could.  
  
That just made the centaur’s cock grow even harder. It sure seemed like a _big_ cock, especially from the position Kei was in. She swallowed heavily and wiggled around. That didn’t do all that much to change things from her point of view. In fact, it just seemed to make Denryx even harder.  
  
He wasn’t _saying_ anything about it as he trotted down the road. But he had to know what was going on. How couldn’t he? Kei shivered. She was _very_ well aware that she was very exposed in this position. With how widely spread her legs were, there wasn’t going to be anything stopping Denryx from just sliding inside of her ass if he wanted to.  
  
And he almost certainly was going to want to. Who wouldn’t want to fuck the cute, sexy, courageous Kei? It was just against the laws of nature not to want a piece of her, after all.  
  
Her ass certainly was ready for a cock, even one as big and intimidating as what Denryx’s dick felt like. Kei preferred to have sex with her ass rather than with her own dick. She was certain that she could take a centaur’s rod, no problem.   
  
Especially because Kei had been practicing on a model she had gotten for the past two weeks. She had _really_ been looking forward to this trip.  
  
Kei shifted back and forth as much as she could in the leather bindings around her wrists and ankles. She was swaying back and forth just a little bit, but there just wasn’t going to be any way she could get free on her own. Nope, Denryx was going to have to untie the knot that was sitting over his chest before Kei could get free of the centaur’s lower belly. And that was honestly a really enticing thought.  
  
Helpless, unable to do anything but take Denryx’s cock as soon as it slid inside of her, just a hole to be fucked as she helped make up for the horrible and completely unforeseeable accident that they had suffered. Kei licked her lips. And then grimaced, spitting out the horse hair that had gotten onto her tongue.  
  
Denryx’s dick was rubbing against her thighs and creeping higher and higher up along those thighs. Kei wasn’t _quite_ flexible enough to pull off an ninety-degree split, so her legs formed a pretty shallow V. And that meant that when she felt Denryx rubbing against her thighs, she felt him rubbing against them pretty high up. It was a _good_ sensation and Kei liked it. But she knew of a way that she could like it even more.  
  
So could Denryx. He wasn’t saying anything but Kei was certain that his breathing had a certain element to it that it hadn’t had before. He was looking forward to fucking her, sure enough. Sliding inside of a cute adventurer’s ass and splitting her apart with a damn thick dick.  
  
Kei was more than ready for this. She had never gotten fucked by a centaur before and, as a C, it was _really_ high up on her bucket list. Plus, the fact that she was actually friends with Denryx made it _such_ a logical choice for an accident to have happened that required this. Kei licked her lips and rocked her hips down, trying to feel that dick.  
  
And she could. Kei shivered and licked her lips as she felt the shaft pressing against her butt. It wasn’t in quite the right position to slide inside of her, but it was still _very_ close. She just needed a _little_ bit more and then it wouldn’t just be rubbing against her rear. It would be sliding inside of her.  
  
Kei’s own dick was as hard as a rock right now. She was twitching and thrumming with excitement and her stiff nipples were poking right through her top. She _really_ wanted this.  
  
And she got it. Kei moaned as she felt Denryx’s cock grown hard enough to really start pressing against her asshole. She wiggled around, trying to find the magic combination that would get him to slide inside of her. She wanted it, she needed it, Kei was just so damn _horny_ and ready to get fucked!  
  
Then it happened. Kei’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she felt the flared head of the shaft moving inside of her. She made a gurgling sound as she felt the thick, long, huge horse dick stretching her open. Oh yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, this was _exactly_ what she wanted. She shivered from head to toe as she felt the pleasure shooting upwards from her lower belly.  
  
“Grg,” Kei said, trying to put into words how good she was feeling. “Urgle!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Denryx said, trying to sound cool and nonchalant but failing. “Quiet down down there.”  
  
Kei wasn’t sure she was able to do that. She was feeling _very_ good and the shaft was feeling _very_ big inside of her. Her eyes crossed as she felt the shaft slide deeper and deeper inside of her ass, stretching her out in a way that so few other dicks actually could.  
  
The way it was moving deeper and deeper into Kei’s rear was kind of strange. It wasn’t like the normal way that Kei got fucked. Instead, every time Denryx moved his rear legs, that drove the cock a bit deeper into Kei’s rear. He was going at a pretty slow, steady pace, so it was _really_ driving Kei wild as she felt the shaft slide deeper and deeper inside of her, making her feel better and better with every single stroke. She closed her eyes and shivered.  
  
Kei’s cock was leaking precum by now, a thin stream of it continually dripping out of her dick and staining her skirt. Well, she was going to need to do some laundry when she was done anyway. She shivered and let herself keep on getting fucked.  
  
Denryx had a _very_ big dick. Kei couldn’t believe just how big it was _feeling_ inside of her as it stretched her out. And there was a medial ring to it as well, right? Shouldn’t she be feeling that already? There was no way that she could have missed something _that_ size sliding into her. Which would have to mean that she wasn’t even half way done taking Denryx’s cock yet.  
  
That thought really made Kei moan in anticipation. She was sure that she wouldn’t be able to take her friend’s _entire_ cock, but she was sure that she could at least take half of it, right? That wouldn’t be too much for her to do, after all.  
  
Kei licked her lips and shivered, feeling a pulse of _something_ flowing through her. Had she ever taken a cock that was this big before? She wasn’t sure if she had. And certainly not in this position. Well, there was no time like the present, right?  
  
Kei moaned as the dick started to move to move in and out of her. It had been forced as deep inside of her as it could go and now it was starting to _fuck_ her. Kei loved that feeling and she wanted a _lot_ more as it slid back and forth, in and out of her. Her body was starting to feel amazing as she got fucked. Tingles were running up and down her spine, from her head to her toes. And it wasn’t enough.  
  
Obviously so, really. Kei needed to _cum_ after all. That was what was really important here. She needed to orgasm, she needed to get to feel _amazing_ and she needed just a little bit more. And then some more, over and over again.  
  
Kei wasn’t sure if Denryx would actually ride into the village with her still tied up underneath him, wrapped around his cock. It _did_ seem like the kind of thing he would do, if she thought about it. She shivered at the idea of a bunch of people seeing her taking cock like that. That _really_ helped push Kei over the edge.  
  
Kei moaned, her head hanging backwards as she felt the pleasure start to rush through her. Her dick started to pulse, cum shooting out of her balls and soaking through her skirt. She could see white flashes going on and off in front of her eyes. It was _great_. It was seriously great and she wanted so much more.  
  
And Denryx was giving her more. He was still fucking her with every single step and there were still _hours_ to go until they got to the village. Kei shivered, looking at the upside down view of the world she had right now. She could feel the huge cock stretching her ass out.   
  
There was just no way that she was going to be able to walk normally once this was done. She was going to be going around bowlegged. It was kind of a fun thought and Kei shivered at the thought. And her dick was starting to get hard again as she jerked back and forth.  
  
“You know,” Denryx said in a musing tone of voice, “I should have all of the cute girls that travel with me get taken around like this.” He chuckled. “It sure does help pass the long, lonely miles on the road.”  
  
“Gurgh,” Kei responded. That was about all that she could manage right now. “Mrr.”  
  
“I’m glad you agree,” Denryx said. “I’ll make sure to tell everyone who’s interested that the adventurer Kei gives this a glowing recommendation.”  
  
If he was trying to get a rise out of Kei, that wasn’t nearly enough to do it. She was just feeling too _good_ as she kept on traveling back and forth underneath Denryx. She felt so _stuffed_. His cock was so big inside of her and it was making her feel so good.  
  
“You know,” Denryx said, chuckling, “I feel like a _gallop_.”  
  
That was enough to get through the pink fog filling Kei’s mind. She opened her eyes wide and tried to get her mouth to work. It didn’t, though, and all that came out was a moaning sound as Denryx did just that.  
  
The sensation of his cock moving in and out of Kei’s ass while he was going at a full gallop was beyond words. It was even beyond thought, especially when the flared head of Denryx’s dick pressed against Kei’s prostate. Kei’s world went entirely white as she felt the shaft pounding in and out of her, over and over again. All Kei could do was moan as her world shrank down to the shaft stretching out her insides, rearranging her asshole to better take a centaur’s dick.  
  
It was almost beyond sensation. Kei felt like her entire body was getting turned into a _being_ that was nothing more than something that got fucked. She certainly wasn’t able to say if she liked that or not. Though she did know that there was nothing she could possibly do to stop it from happening. Denryx was the one in charge right now and things were going to happen the way he wanted them to. That was it, that was all, that was the whole issue from head to bottom.  
  
Kei shivered. She kind of liked that idea. Kind of liked it a lot. Not enough to make herself cum but it was certainly enough to get her dick hard again and start rubbing up against Denryx’s belly.  
  
Finally, Denryx slowed to a trot. Kei gasped as she was given the ability to _think_ again, to feel something besides a complete and overwhelming sense of, of… she had no idea. Kei shook her head back and forth as much as she could.  
  
Kei _was_ feeling good. Her dick was still as hard as a rock, her nipples were stiff and her ass was squeezing down _tightly_ around the cock buried deep inside of her. Kei really liked it all and she licked her lips. And best of all, she was probably going to be cumming soon. And then again, most likely. And again and again and again, because there was just no way that Denryx was the type to be satisfied with just one round with the cute and sexy Kei. Who ever could be?  
  
“Good,” Kei managed to get out through a huge effort of will. “It’s really good.”  
  
Denryx said something in response but Kei didn’t hear it. She had collapsed, as much as she was able to, after getting those words out. She shivered and sighed, feeling _great_ but also a tad worn out from what had happened to her. And was still happening to her. And was going to happen to her.  
  
Kei was pretty familiar with what happened when someone with a dick ended up feeling good. They would cum. Just like she was about to. And what would happen when a centaur came? That was… a pretty good question that Kei was certain she was about to find out the answer to. She shivered again at the thought and kept on rocking back and forth, letting the pleasure build up inside of her as she kept on getting used. If she angled her hips a bit, then she would be able to press right up against what she wanted.  
  
That worked. That worked pretty well. Kei moaned again as she came again. And it still felt _good_. There was a certain ache in her balls that said she had used pretty much everything that she could produce, but so what? There was still a hard dick buried inside of her rear and that was enough to make her feel _really_ good. Kei moaned again as she felt the pleasure that came from getting her rear filled.  
  
The way the shaft felt, moving in and out of her again and again was just so _exciting_. Kei just couldn’t get enough of it, the way she was being stretched out and opened up. She loved this feeling and squeezed down as tightly as she could. And Denryx kept on fucking her, his shaft sliding in and out with every thrust. Kei made a whining sound in the back of her throat and looked at the brown hair right in front of her face.   
  
“Thank you,” Kei croaked out.  
  
“Well, it’s not too big of an imposition,” Denryx said with a chuckle. “I suppose I can take you back home like this as well, if I’m still in the neighborhood when you get done with your work.”  
  
Kei couldn’t think of what a full day and a half of this would feel like. Really good, but there would just be no way that she would be able to think or do anything at the end of it. That had a nice ring to it, though.  
  
Denryx grunted as he came. The sound that Kei made couldn’t even be described. She moaned, long and low, the sound welling up from the depths of her body and spilling out from between her lips.   
  
There was just so _much_ of it. There was a ton of semen and it was all going inside of her. Kei couldn’t believe it. Shot after shot of hot, thick, sticky semen was plastering her insides, going even deeper inside of her body than Denryx’s cock had managed. She could only gasp and twitch as she felt herself getting stuffed beyond belief.  
  
And it kept on cumming. It seemed like the orgasm was never going to end. That Kei was going to end up looking like a ball the size of a cottage with five little nubs sticking out. There was a _lot_ of cum and it felt so good inside of Kei.  
  
Certainly good enough to make her cum again. Kei whined as she felt her tired dick twitching, shooting out a few thin jets of watery semen. She was worn _out_ , she had taken a lot and there was still so much longer to go before they arrived.  
  
It was still pretty good in a way. Kei shivered, her ass squeezing down as tightly as it could around the shaft, trying to get a bit more pleasure, a bit more fun out of the shaft as it made her feel _good_. She loved it.  
  
“Damn, that’s the best orgasm I’ve had in a month,” Denryx said, sounding very satisfied with himself. “I wonder what the next one is going to feel like.”  
  
Kei was wondering that as well. Really, seriously, deeply pondering the question. If Denryx could cum that quickly and it was still so far to the village, then he could end up cumming…  
  
Kei wasn’t sure if she should hope that her numbers were wrong or not. This could be really good or really bad and she had no way of telling which was which. She was just going to have to find _out_ , wasn’t she?  
  
That thought made her shiver again. Well, she had known what she was getting into when she had planned all of this out. There was no sense in stopping things now.  
  
She was just going to have to keep on riding this and see what ended up happening. At least it should be very fun.  
  
Even if there were good odds that she would have to get carried into a room at the inn once they arrived. It would be worth it, though.  
  
And then there was the question of the return trip home.


End file.
